


Guns & Roses

by THA_THUMPP



Series: twd s05- | rickyl drabbles [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bromance to Romance, Drabble, Episode: s05e01 No Sanctuary, Family Feels, M/M, Reunions, Rickyl, Short One Shot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THA_THUMPP/pseuds/THA_THUMPP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Among all the death and destruction there's still a chance for life. For <em>love</em>, and Rick's awestruck when he lays his eyes on his baby girl - on <em>Judith</em>. He can't stop running, his legs won't let him. She's perfect, beautiful, and Daryl can't help but think, <em>so is 'er ol'man</em>. It's how Rick holds her, like she's glass he doesn't want to break, and Daryl's almost surprised when Rick beckons him over and into a warm embrace, one filled with tears and pressed cheeks...</p><p>But really, Daryl shouldn't be. 'Cause he's family too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guns & Roses

**Author's Note:**

> The feels told us what to write. Always listen to the feels. _Always_.

It starts with the way Rick moves.

Moves like a man who’s weak at the knees, not someone who’s normally quick on his feet and relentless. His steps are shy, his bag of guns weaseled from his shoulders then dropped like he’s not really sure what he’s seeing yet. But when he does know – and it only takes a second – there’s that sprint Daryl loves so much.

It’s quick, strong, despite the adrenaline leaving Rick with every stride, leaving him looking like he’s treading sand on a beach. But he still runs, faster than anyone can stop him – up until the moment he’s reaching for his little girl. His baby.

Lil’ Ass Kicker.

It’s so natural the way Rick sweeps Judith into his arms. Arms that’d just killed many – wanted to murder more – but nobody’d know it if they saw them now. They’re gentle, making Rick look like a different man. But not alone, the change is in his eyes too. Eyes no longer electric and narrow, but soft, melted, like he’s just been zapped of every mean bone in his body – which he has.

Right now, Rick’s no killer. He’s a father – a man who looks like he’s just been given the world, and Daryl hangs back despite the urge nagging his legs to join ‘im. He stands where he is, where he’s stopped, and just stares, thinking. Somethin’ he used to be uncomfortable with, but not this time. Not when it’s beautiful.

 _Beautiful_ the way Rick kisses Judith’s crown, buries his nose a mile deep in her hair with a nuzzle from his lips, beard n’ all. It looks like worship, ‘specially when Rick starts bending with her – to get a good look at her face before cradling her again like he’s afraid she’ll disappear on him if he lets go.

But she ain’t no ghost, Daryl muses, she’s flesh and blood. _Rick’s_ flesh and blood, so Daryl’s fine with just keeping outta their reunion. Fine with just watching Rick choke on love and pivot in place, whispering sweet nothing over and over in Judith’s tiny ears as he cups her head – big brother Carl with him too, every step of the way.

Almost like a shadow, and it don’t bother Daryl either when Rick makes his way over to Tyreese to lay a hand on the man’s shoulder. He deserves it, Daryl thinks, ain’t nobody could’ve done what he did. Fight off walkers _and_ keep a baby safe. He’s a hero and Daryl knows everyone’d agree with him.

‘Specially Rick.

It’s in his eyes, his breathless _thank you_ and the way he occasionally looks up at the sky like he’s searching for the stars not yet out, or maybe just counting his blessings despite being unreligious. They look glossy, full of tears, and once they drop in a glance to Carol – in unspoken appreciation – they jump to Daryl.

And it’s then Rick smiles, or tries to, at least. Absently, almost seeming like he’s up to his ears in heartache, as if something’s missing despite having everything he’s ever wanted right there with him. Yeah, and little does Daryl know – to Rick – it feels like a reunion missing the family dog, and no sooner is the man holding out his hand in a beckon closer.

A beckon to no one but Daryl.

“Here.” Rick whispers, short for _come here_ , but it's all he can muster right now, considering the raw emotion binding his throat – the same emotion that had Daryl teething his bottom lip earlier during his unite with Carol, and without a second thought, he obeys.

Daryl walks himself right into Rick’s outstretched arm like it’s an open door, an invitation into… something good. A hug? Yes, but no. Rick’s bringing Daryl into his family by the scurf of his neck – ‘cause that's what he is, really.

 _Family_.

A friend turned brother and then some, and together they sway against one another, cry against one another – _with_ one another, foreheads pressed and their chests as heavy as the blood and dirt coating their clothes. _Dried_ blood and dirt, but grime is grime.

Except it’s not enough to ruin what they have going. _This_ , whatever anyone could call it – would be _willing_ to call it. Affection, devotion. Daryl doesn’t know, doesn’t wanna jinx it just yet neither. Regardless of the term, today was a victory for them.

Hell, all of ‘em. The whole group, one they hadn’t had in a long time – one they’d also forgotten the feeling to. And no matter how short it is, while it lasts, they’re gonna embrace it. Together. Rain or shine. Death and destruction. ‘Cause it’s a little thing called love that helps them survive…

It’s a little thing called love that keeps them _alive._


End file.
